<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Education for the Damned by OhgunAP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165617">Education for the Damned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP'>OhgunAP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Gen, Going to Hell, Horror, Social Justice, University, based on a youtube video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A teacher and her three students are introduced to a new a student who has zero tolerance for their brainwashing and instead seeks to punish them for the deaths they have caused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Education for the Damned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The following fic contains graphic depictions violence, gore and terrifying creatures.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*In the men's bathroom of an empty college, a student who appears to be a Japanese male with a stylish, three-piece, black suit, blonde hair and brown eyes that temporarily turn demonically green is shown washing his hands as he looks at himself in the mirror. Upon hearing a man scream in the distance he turns off the water and dries his hands off with a hand dryer.*</p><p>Young Man (thinking): Well, it sounds like a regular day here.</p><p>*After drying his hands, he grabs a briefcase and exits the bathroom. As he walks down the hall towards the classroom, a young woman is heard screaming from the classroom beside him.*</p><p>Young Man: Aha. This must be the place.</p><p>*The youth walks to the door and places his hand on the handle.*</p><p>Young Man: Time to begin my new life.</p><p>*He opens the door causing three of the students to turn around glancing at the handsome youth who just entered the classroom.* Young Man: Good morning everyone.</p><p>*The other students were strangely silent when the young man greeted him as he closed the door behind him.*</p><p>Ayato: My name is Ayato Kitagawa, I'm a freshman.</p><p>Teacher: Welcome Mr. Kitagawa.</p><p>Ayato: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.</p><p>*Ayato takes a masculine bow before he walks to the empty seat in front of a fellow Japanese male*</p><p>Ayato (thinking): My classmates aren't as welcoming as the teacher... Oh well. Maybe we can get along better aft...</p><p>*As Ayato arrives at his desk, a violent thud is heard from the box to his left.*</p><p>Ayato: Huh?</p><p>Teacher: Ignore that.</p><p>Ayato: Yes ma'am. Sorry to disturb you.</p><p>*Ayato takes a seat and places his briefcase down on the floor to his right*</p><p>Teacher: Now, our first question. What is one plus one?</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): Ha! This one's easy.</p><p>*Ayato happily raises his right hand.*</p><p>Teacher: Yes Ayato.</p><p>Ayato: One plus one equals two ma'am.</p><p>Teacher: Incorrect.</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): How was two incorrect on a simple addition problem with one and one?</p><p>*Ayato puts his hand down, giving a confused look on his face as a male sitting in the desk diagonally across from him swiftly raises his right hand.*</p><p>Teacher: Yes.</p><p>Young Man: Multiculturalism.</p><p>Teacher: Well done, Simon.</p><p>*Simon smiles as he lowers his hand back down on the surface of his desk*</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): You gotta be kidding me.</p><p>Teacher: Next question. What is three times three?</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): I gotta know the correct answer for this one.</p><p>*Ayato raises his right hand as quickly as Simon rose his hand on the previous question.*</p><p>Teacher: Yes.</p><p>Ayato: Is it nine, ma'am?</p><p>Teacher: No.</p><p>*Ayato begins to give out a slightly frustrated, but still confused look on his face as the girl next to him raises her fist in the air.*</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): Fucking hell, I'm wrong again?</p><p>Teacher: Yes Penelope.</p><p>Penelope: Gender Equality.</p><p>Teacher: Very Good Penelope.</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): What does multiculturalism and gender equality have to do with math? This sounds like a complete fucking joke.</p><p>Penelope: You think Gender Equality is a joke?</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): Oh shit... She's on to me. I gotta stay calm, don't lose your temper just yet. This is just a huge misunderstanding.</p><p>Ayato: No no no no no no. I that's not what I meant. I was just about to ask: how is possible for multiculturalism and gender equality to be logical answers to simple questions?</p><p>Simon: Don't be so racist.</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): Okay... They're just trying to rise out of you to get you to start a scene Ayato. Just take a deep breath and relax.</p><p>Ayato: I didn't mean to offend offend her, I was just asking a question.</p><p>Penelope: We don't ask questions! Questions are offensive.</p><p>Overalled Boy: Yeah!</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): The student body really is rather... interesting here...</p><p>Teacher: Now students, I trust you have completed your research assignments.</p><p>*Ayato opens his briefcase and retrieves a letter-sized, three ring binder containing 15 pages of text before placing it on his desk. While Penelope and Simon place their binders on their desk and the young man behind him places a crumpled piece of paper and places it on his desk.*</p><p>Teacher: And remember, the person with the highest mark will be flying to New York to present their paper at the World Mathematics Summit.</p><p>*The teacher walks over to Penelope's desk and examines her paper.*</p><p>Teacher: Well done Penelope. Six out of ten.</p><p>*The teacher moves on to Simon's desk.*</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): When I was first confused by my teacher and my classmates, I thought I was in a room filled with lards.</p><p>Teacher: You too Simon. Six out of ten.</p><p>*The teacher walks across the room to the classmate behind Ayato.*</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): But taking a second glance, Simon and Penelope aren't so bad.</p><p>They're just misguided at best.</p><p>Simon: Hey.</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): Here we go again...</p><p>Simon: Be careful, you been staring at her for ten seconds.</p><p>Ayato: What are you talking about?</p><p>Simon: It's a form of harassment to stare at a woman for more than fifteen seconds straight. And when I use the term straight I don't mean to offend any persons of a non-traditional...</p><p>Ayato: Okay. I get your point. You don't have to lecture me on etiquette you know.</p><p>Teacher: Unfortunately Sunshine, your research assignment is worth only a one out of ten.</p><p>*The teacher walks towards Ayato's desk and examines his research assignment*</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): Poor Sunshine... If only I could help him with future research assignment...</p><p>*The teacher examines the contents of Ayato's research paper and is impressed with what he came up with in only 15 pages.*</p><p>Teacher: Beautifully done Ayato. A perfect ten of out ten.</p><p>Ayato: Thank you ma'am.</p><p>*Ayato's classmates give him a sinister glare.*</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): Oh, shit. I did something to offend my classmates again... But at least I get to go to the Summit. Maybe I'll ask them to go with me...</p><p>Teacher: The marking process isn't over yet.</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): Damn...</p><p>*The teacher walks over to the whiteboard and takes the cap off of a black marker before writing down the following equations: 6+6+1+10 = 23 and 23 ÷ 4 = 6 as she continues her lecture.*</p><p>Teacher: Now because we live in a society based on equality, the total amount of marks are divided equally among our students.</p><p>Ayato: But I wanted to invite everyone to the summit.</p><p>*The teacher circles the 6 in the last equation.*</p><p>Teacher: Well that, students, we're all equal.</p><p>*Sunshine gives a wide smile.*</p><p>Teacher: We're all Above Average.</p><p>Sunshine: Yay!</p><p>Ayato: Well, that means everyone gets to go to the Summit. Right?</p><p>Penelope: Grah! We haven't added our privilege points yet!</p><p>*A demonic face flashes out of Ayato's as he grasps his hair*</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): I was completely wrong about this class.</p><p>Penelope: Don't you know anything?</p><p>Ayato (Thinking):I know this is NOT how you run a goddamn school!</p><p>Teacher: That is correct. Okay Penelope. You are female, so that's plus one privilege point. However you are white, so that's minus one.</p><p>Penelope: I'm also bisexual.</p><p>Ayato (Thinking): Didn't need to know that, bitch.</p><p>Teacher: Plus One. That leaves you with a total score of seven out of ten.</p><p>*The teacher walks towards Simon.*</p><p>Teacher: Simon, unfortunately you are straight, white, and male:</p><p>Penelope: And Cis-Gendered.</p><p>Teacher: Yes, so that's minus four privilege points, that leaves you with a total score of two.</p><p>Simon: It's only fair.</p><p>*Ayato angrily turns his towards Simon and gives him an angry look as his demonic face flashes once again.*</p><p>Ayato (Thinking with Demonic Voice): Only fair!? What the fuck are you talking about!</p><p>Teacher: Now you, Ayato.</p><p>*Ayato turns around and gives the teacher a very disappointed look.*</p><p>Teacher: You're male, have blonde hair, and I don't like your attitude.</p><p>Ayato (Thinking with Demonic Voice): That's not what you said when you praised my assignment!</p><p>Teacher: So that's minus three privilege points, but you are Asian and sexually ambiguous.</p><p>Ayato (Thinking with Demonic Voice): You're lucky I haven't said anything yet, ignorant bitch!</p><p>Teacher: So that's plus two. That leaves you with a total score of five.</p><p>Ayato: Wait a minute! Why did you say I was sexually ambiguous!?</p><p>Teacher: And Finally, Sunshine.</p><p>Sunshine: Um, I'm gay, I'm trans, I'm Asian. I'm overweight. I'm lower class, unintelligent, unattractive. I got hairs on my nipples, and I also got such a body odor. And I can't really run properly or tie my shoelaces, by myself. I once saw a pigeon die.</p><p>Ayato (Thinking with Demonic Voice): You don't know what I really am yet. But you will sooner rather than later.</p><p>Teacher: That was beautiful Sunshine. That's thirteen privilege points. That leaves you with a total score of nineteen out of ten. Well done, Sunshine. You're going to New York.</p><p>Penelope: Hooray, Sunshine!</p><p>Simon: We knew you can do it!</p><p>*Ayato slams his fist into the desk breaking it in two before standing up and walking towards Sunshine's desk*</p><p>Ayato: Let me take a look at that shit!</p><p>*Ayato snatches the paper out of Sunshine's hand gives him an inhuman growl as he shrieks in fear. He unwraps the paper and reads the only word on the paper. Ayato then turns the paper over and holds it in the air with one hand.*</p><p>Ayato: You call writing a misspelled word called equality with the artwork of a child worthy of nineteen points!?</p><p>Penelope: He expressed himself and its beautiful.</p><p>Ayato (Demonic Voice): How is a child's coloring expressive and beautiful!?</p><p>Simon: We don't discriminate!</p><p>Ayato (Demonic Voice): LIES! Pure deceit!</p><p>Penelope: You think you're so great with your math, and your science, and your facts!? What about feelings, huh?</p><p>Simon: Yeah. Feelings are more important than facts!</p><p>Sunshine: Yeah!</p><p>Ayato (Demonic Voice): Feelings mean NOTHING without the evidence to back them up!</p><p>*Penelope gasps and gives a terrified look*</p><p>Penelope: Stop violating me with your different opinion.</p><p>Ayato (Normal Voice): I have the right to call out the injustice that you have just committed.</p><p>Simon: No. We have the right not to be offended.</p><p>Penelope: And that's more important. And if you don't stop verbally assaulting us we'll-</p><p>Ayato: You'll what? Tape me into a little box like you've done all the others?</p><p>*Ayato begins laughing as he walks backwards towards the bookshelves. He laughs even louder the moment his back touches the bookcase behind him.*</p><p>Ayato: You're class act you know that? You were saying?</p><p>Penelope: I said, if you don't stop verbally assault us we'll be forced to attack you in self-defense.</p><p>*Ayato laughs again*</p><p>Ayato: There's no way you're allowed to do that for such a moronic reason.</p><p>Simon: Actually.</p><p>*Simon stands up.*</p><p>Simon: We have every right to do so.</p><p>*The teacher pulls out a roll of black tape, stretches it out and walks towards Ayato.*</p><p>Teacher: And it's illegal for you to fight back.</p><p>Sunshine: Yeah!</p><p>*Ayato laughs as his voice and body begins to transform into a red-demonic humanoid with horns on his head and a reptilian tail as the classroom morphs into a cavern littered with corpses, skeletons, flesh, blood and flames encased within a pitch black sky with crimson red clouds and lightning bolts.* </p><p>Penelope: Prepare to die, and know Social Justice won. De-</p><p>*Before Penelope could finish her declaration, her throat is sliced open by the devil's claws. Causing blood to run down from the wound and the other cower in fear as various demons surround the group preparing them for the most gruesome torments their master has to offer.*</p><p>Satan: You're in a Summit within my world now!</p><p>*Satan snaps his clawed fingers before his demons began to attack the surviving group. As the Teacher and her surviving students scream in pain and terror, the demons tear them apart, limb-from-limb, organ-from-organ, flesh-from-bone. He then walks towards a woman clad in gold jewelry.*</p><p>Satan: Human Education has grown to be such the spectacle. Wouldn't you agree?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My primary inspiration for this fic is a video produced by Neel Kolhatkar called "Modern Educayshun" which it is also the setting the it is based on.<br/>And is a prequel to the RPG Project Project Orwell.<br/>Here's the link to the video in question: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKcWu0tsiZM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>